Talabheim Eagles
The Talabheim Eagles are a Human team coached by former Outrageous Cretaceous manager TheTyrantis. The Talabheim Eagles were originally a semi-professional team in the Imperial Bowl Conference (IBC) before being brought into the league as a replacement for one of the many disbanded teams. TheTyrantis, searching for greener pastures after losing in the quarterfinals of Season IV, took up a year contract with the Human team "as an experiment." The team plays out of the Bastion of Sigmar, a renovated Temple of Sigmar which it rents from the city of Talabcland. The Eagles possess a cheerleader squad called the Eaglettes. Season 5: The Empire Strikes Back With a mountain to climb with a largely inexperienced team, TheTyrantis headed his team's first games, the first a closed-doors scrimmage that ended 2-2 with acclaimed former Human manager Aedilred and his Anlec Razors. A secondary friendly took place, this time open to the public, in which the Dark Elves swarmed the Eagles 3-0 at Bad Badenhof. With a highly anticipated season, the Eagles first competitive match in the GITP-League ended less than thrilling with a bore 1-0 loss to the Orcs of Da Monsters of Da Midden, which led to the early retirement of Arnold Sternberg after 1 match due to a serious concussion. However, the Humans would bounce back to win 2-1 against the Anlec Razors, no doubt with some help from the pre-season matches. Then in back-to-back-to-back matches against Skaven opposition, the Eagles would miraculously sweep against injury-ridden Low-Down Dirty Rats, deluded Sweet Feet, and the always fearsome Selene's Seductive Strut. Things would get better for the Eagles as they served up a late, lucky win against The Bloodknights to go 5 in a row before Season V All-Star Break . Edwin "The Ballista" Armbruster would serve as the Division A's thrower in the game, although his long arm wasn't required by the team, and ogre Orvar-Oddr helped to hold the line. Dirk Westenberg was used at the Snotling Destruction Derby, and went home with the coveted codpiece after a poor outing. After All-Star break, things came back down to Earth as the Human's elfball failed to beat the High Elves of Rampant Professionalism, losing 2-1 after being unable to cover the backfield properly. Things looked good for the Eagles, however, as they were penciled to play orphaned Twisted Rotten , but would unfortunately need to grind a 2-1 win against the Lord of Flies' followers. Another troubling match was in store as they were to play Sneak Kings, who had beem demolishing defenses (and players) all season long. Unable to secure a soul willing to play the Goblins, they would eventually win 3-2 along with the death of rookie blitzer Reimund von Houten, who was killed after falling on a dagger thrown on the field by a traveling fan. Although the team looks good to secure a career-high 8th season win for TheTyrantis against Murder, Arson, & Jaywalking, they would still need to play the doping starballers of Crooked Peak for the finale. It would come against the Khornate team, after Johann Burgstaller ran in the ball on a defensive Touchdown, while it would only stay at 8 wins after the Dwarves were able to contain the Eagles for the match until a last minute throw from Blitzer Bastian von Rompaey tied the game 1-1. Despite the draw, the Humans handled the top spot in the league and Division A (consecutive seasons for coach TheTyrantis) as they were drawn against the vampiric Bloodknights in the quarterfinals of the playoffs. The Vampires were able to contain the Eagles' passing game again, but thanks to Johann Burgstaller the Humans recorded a 2-1 victory to take them against fellow divisional rival Sweet Feet. After a closely fought game, the passing game returned for Talabheim and they topped Skaven for a fourth time this season, winning 3-2 and culminating in a final match-up between High Elf team Rampant Professionalism. In a closely fought game that took until double overtime to choose a victor (and 3 interceptions), Talabheim Eagles miraculously came out on top after Erik Zilberschlag proceeded to run the ball into the end zone and win 3-2, crowning the rookies as the Cup Champions of Season V. Roster Trophy Case Category:Humans Category:Teams Category:Season V Category:Season VI